For example, card sockets disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have been known as this type of card sockets. Among others, the card socket disclosed in Patent Literature 2 has a structure capable of reducing the thickness of the card socket as compared to the card sockets of Patent Literatures 1 and 3.
Generally, card sockets developed in recent years have a switch for detecting insertion and ejection of a card as with the card socket disclosed in Patent Literature 3.    Patent Literature 1 JP-A 2005-228519    Patent Literature 2 JP-A 2008-53124    Patent Literature 3 JP-A 2007-242634